


Be My Saturday Night

by themacerlife



Series: Grease and Leather [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: And Cheryl is Toni's Queen, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Toni Topaz, Light Angst, Protective Toni Topaz, Romantic Fluff, Toni is the Serpent Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themacerlife/pseuds/themacerlife
Summary: Serpent Queen Toni Topaz is working a shift at the Whyte Wyrm when her girlfriend, Cheryl Blossom, runs into some trouble with a rouge Serpent named Cookie. Protective Toni shows up and handles the situation promptly.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Grease and Leather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719499
Comments: 13
Kudos: 228





	Be My Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot I couldn't get out of my head! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. :) 
> 
> Minor warnings for language and brief moments of unwanted touching!

On most nights, the Whyte Wyrm could be seen from a mile down the road. It was, after all, the only bar on the southern half of the town of Riverdale. The outside offered a not-so-welcoming aura, with loose shingles hanging from the roof and various windows covered in plywood or plastic due to broken glass. 

Above the heavy wooden door was a small neon sign promoting the bar’s name, even if it only worked every other night. The parking spaces surrounding the stand-alone building were typically filled with motorcycles and the orange glow of burning cigarettes. 

Tonight, there were rows of bikes parked close together and a line of leather jackets paraded around the Wyrm, waiting to be allowed inside. 

It was Saturday night and there was little else to do on the Southside in February. Riverdale was known for its chilly weather and tonight was no exception. In fact, it was only a few degrees above freezing and the Southside Serpents seeking entrance to the bar were huddling deeper into their worn leather jackets. 

A few decided the wait wasn’t worth it. Most, however, knew that there was a party worth waiting for inside. The Serpents had, for the first time, effectively eliminated their rival- the Ghoulies. As was tradition, they were going to celebrate because their families were safe and so was the trailer park they called home. 

They could hear the faint beat of a song playing from within and the windows that were intact offered dusty glimpses into the bar. The two older Serpents at the door were taking their time allowing people in because the bar could only hold so many. 

A couple of youngsters at the front were grumbling at the loss of feeling in their fingers when they were interrupted by the sweet purr of a motorcycle, a very  _ expensive _ one. The line of Serpents turned their heads to watch a blood red Indian Chief vintage bike pull effortlessly into the only spot left. 

Two black heeled boots hit the gravel and the rider removed her helmet, to allow her long red hair tumble down her back. It was so thick and perfectly curled that it hid most of the green serpent emblem on the back of her red leather jacket. 

Many of the Serpents resumed their conversations and cigarettes but those at the front of the line watched the new arrival dismount her bike and begin a walk worthy of the runway towards the entrance of the Wyrm. She offered small waves and her red lips were wrapped up in a smirk. 

The Serpents on security detail offered small smiles as the redhead bypassed the entire line and reached for the handle of the door. 

After all, Cheryl Blossom does  _ not  _ wait in lines. 

\-----------------------

When one finally steps into the Whyte Wyrm, they are immediately surrounded by the smell of beer and sweat. Their ears are filled with the sounds of heavy boots on old wooden floors and groups of Serpents shouting and laughing. There was often music playing from a jukebox and billiards tournaments occurring against the far wall. 

On this Saturday night, there were multiple bartenders at work, including Toni Topaz. Born into the Serpents, Toni had dedicated her life to the gang and by the time she finished high school, she was leading the growing group of ragtags and wannabe greasers. 

Toni had a heart of gold and was constantly putting others first but her desire to protect the Serpents resulted in some extreme and violent decisions. Outside of the gang, Toni was feared. She was seen as ruthless and unafraid. Yes, she had killed before and she had been involved in countless bloody fights. She had exiled numerous ex-Serpents and had an impressive rap sheet.

Their leader was feared, therefore, the Serpents were feared. They were understood to be one of the toughest gangs around. It had taken a long time to get her Serpents to understand that a female could be a successful leader but she had proved herself time and again, now she had a whole army of Serpents ready to defend their land. 

Most referred to her as their Serpent Queen, but her closest friends still called her ‘Tiny.’ 

“Tiny! I need more glasses!” 

Toni looked up from the cash box to find her childhood best friend, Sweet Pea, struggling to fill beer glasses fast enough for the Serpents pouring into the bar. 

“On it!” 

While she was the Serpent Queen, Toni loved bartending and working at the Wyrm. She would do  _ anything _ for her family, including washing dishes. 

It was hot in the back room of the bar, and it was getting warmer in the front as Toni brought out a tub full of clean beer pints, placing it down next to Sweet Pea. She was about to pull her flannel off to cool down but Sweet Pea nudged her and grumbled, “Your girl is here.” 

Toni felt her heart stop and she bit her lip in excitement as she looked towards the front door. 

Sure enough, Cheryl Blossom had entered the Whyte Wyrm with her hands on hips and her red hair and red leather glowing under the mismatched light bulbs. 

Her dark brown eyes scanned the room, pausing to wave or grin at a few friends before they found Toni’s and the smile that spread across Cheryl’s face was downright breathtaking. 

As the redhead made her way across the bar, Toni scowled. 

She hopped up on the bar and cried out, “Hey! Hey! Quiet down!” 

The chattering, the stomping, the music… it all came to a sudden halt at the Queen’s request. The entire crowd turned to face Toni as she grabbed a pint of beer out of the closest Serpent’s hands and held it in the air. 

“When the Red Queen enters, we give a cheer!” 

Suddenly, the bar was filled with a raucous cheer and raised glasses. Cheryl offered a wink and a small wave before quickly walking over to Toni who hopped down so she was sitting on the edge of the bar, her legs dangling. 

She slid the beer back down to its owner and turned to face Cheryl just in time to catch the faint blush on her cheeks. 

“Hey, baby.” 

Cheryl pushed Toni’s legs apart so she could slide in between them wrap her arms around Toni’s shoulders. She pressed a quick kiss to Toni’s lips before gently tugging on her girlfriend’s collar. 

“How many times do I have to tell you that I do  _ not _ need a welcoming crew every time I arrive?” 

Toni laughed and gently squeezed Cheryl’s waist as her arms slid around the redhead and pulled her against the bar to kiss her again. She released Cheryl’s lips to nuzzle their noses together and press her lips to her girlfriend’s forehead. 

She felt Cheryl melt into her embrace and Toni failed to hide the proud smile on her face. 

“You deserve the world, Cher, and I intend to give it to you.” 

Cheryl untangled herself from Toni and crooned, “Always a smooth talker, aren’t you, Topaz?” 

Toni winked, “Only for you, baby.” 

She gently pushed Cheryl back a few steps and swung her legs around so she now stood on the other side of the bar and reached for a towel. 

“Want your usual tonight?” 

Cheryl leaned against the bartop and rested her chin on her hand, content to watch the Serpent Queen at work. 

“Sure, but I may only have one or two. As soon as you’re shift is over, I want to go home and snuggle. It’s positively frigid outside.” 

Toni placed the cherry vodka soda in front of Cheryl and presented her cheek, waiting for her tip by way of a kiss from Cheryl’s red painted lips. 

“After this week, that sounds incredible. I’ll try and get the bar caught up so I can leave early, alright? Think you can entertain yourself for a few minutes while I hitch up a new keg in the back?” 

Cheryl released a dramatic sigh as she stirred her drink. “I suppose I will find something suitable to pass the time.” 

Toni laughed and tossed a crumpled napkin at her girlfriend, stepping around the other bartenders on her way to the back room. 

Sweet Pea stopped by and tried to converse with his unlikely friend but was quickly pulled away by the growing crowd lined up around the bar. Only a few moments after he left, Cheryl felt a presence beside her. At first, she paid no mind to it, assuming it was a Serpent seeking a refill but then she heard an annoyingly high-pitched voice in her ear. 

“What’cha drinking tonight, Red?” 

Cheryl turned to face a tall brunette woman. She had dark, almost black eyes, and her hair brushed the bottom of her very worn Serpent jacket. 

“Merely a vodka soda that I intend to pay for myself.” 

It didn’t happen often, as basically the entire town of Riverdale knew Cheryl Blossom was taken, but an occasional brazen individual did try to flirt once in awhile. Cheryl was unafraid to tell them off immediately. 

The woman raised an eyebrow and waved at the closest bar tender. 

“I was only trying to start a conversation. It’s hard to do that with your little guard dog always on high alert.” 

Cheryl pursed her lips, trying to read this newcomer and her intentions. 

“I don’t believe we have met before. How long have you been a Serpent?” 

A bartender arrived to take the stranger’s order and the moment he stepped aside she turned back to Cheryl and offered her hand, “I’m known as Cookie but you can call me Sam.” 

With a small huff, Cheryl fully turned back to her drink and began searching for Toni. 

“I think I will stick with Cookie, thank you.” 

Cookie laughed, “You really are a princess, aren’t you?” 

Just as Cheryl was ready to turn and pounce with her exemplary vocabulary, she felt a strong and steady arm around her hips. 

“Hey, babe. Everything okay?” 

Cookie rolled her eyes as Cheryl turned in Toni’s grasp and cooed, “It is now.” 

Fortunately Cookie’s drink arrived and she swiped it off the bar, stalking off into the crowd. 

Cheryl sighed and Toni frowned, “Who was that?” 

“Someone called ‘Cookie.’” 

An older Serpent approached the two young women and Toni engaged him in conversation as Cheryl smiled politely. She was more focused on fixing some of the flyaway hairs on her girlfriend’s head and rubbing her hands from Toni’s neck, to her shoulders and down her arms until their fingers laced together… 

Wait. 

When did Toni take her flannel off? 

Cheryl definitely wasn’t going to complain. After all, Toni was small but her arms were toned and smooth and were incredible to watch as Toni filled pint glasses or knocked a few heads around. 

She did worry, however, because it was a sign. Subtle and unannounced, but they had been together long enough for Cheryl to know that Toni was feeling threatened by something. She frequently removed her Serpent jacket or flannel and wrapped it around Cheryl’s shoulders when someone was getting too close or staring too long. Doing so not only showed Cheryl was off limits, but it exposed Toni’s strong arms, covered in tattoos and scars she wore proudly. 

It was possessive and instinctual but Cheryl savored every moment with her territorial Serpent girlfriend. 

Tonight, Toni had tied her flannel around her waist, but the firm grasp on Cheryl’s hip and the slight upward tilt of Toni’s chin revealed all to the redhead. 

Looks like Cookie had overstepped, after all. 

\-----------------------

While Toni had tried her best to get as much work done as possible so she could take Cheryl home, they were so swamped that she needed to stay longer. She also had to reluctantly detach from Cheryl’s side. 

“If I’m not up front, grab Sweet Pea if you need help. Alright? Fangs is watching the pool tables so he won’t be much help.” 

Cheryl grasped the back of Toni’s neck and pulled her in for a sweet and reassuring kiss. 

“Go, TT, I’ll be okay. I can handle myself.” 

Normally, she could and Cheryl was easily able to garner a seat at the bar where she could sit and watch the mayhem of a late night at the Whyte Wyrm unfold. She sipped her drink and made idle conversation until a hand landed on her shoulder and trailed down her arm. 

Cheryl reacted quickly and swatted the hand away, turning to face the unwanted advances and she scowled when she found Cookie. 

“Didn’t you get the message the first time? I’m not interested.” 

Cookie shrugged, “I’ve been told I’m persistent.” 

“Hmm, that’s a big word for a Serpent.” 

“You’re a Serpent too, Red. Just because you’re fucking the Queen doesn’t mean you’re above us.” 

Cheryl’s eyes blazed with anger.

“And in case  _ you _ forgot, a Serpent does not disrespect it’s leader.” 

Cookie groaned, “Oh, come on, Blossom. You weren’t born into this, you weren’t raised here so don’t throw Serpent tradition in my face. You’re a rich bitch and always will be.” 

Cheryl dug her nails into her palms to try and control herself. 

“Care to explain your prejudices and predicaments with me?” 

“I’d have no problems if you would stop playing house with Topaz and spent a night with me. I bet legs like those can do some incredible things.” 

Cookie reached out to touch Cheryl’s thigh but she jumped to her feet, accidentally bumping into a few patrons. She began to apologize as Sweet Pea noticed the commotion and slid over. 

“Everything okay over here?” 

His question was directed to Cheryl but Cookie stepped in, “Everything is fine. Can I get another round?” 

Sweet Pea nodded as he made her drink. His eyes found Cheryl’s and silently asked if she actually was okay. Her hands were shaking and she had the sudden urge to set something on fire but, overall, she was alright so she offered a short nod. 

Cookie took her drink and turned to Cheryl. 

“See you around, Blossom.” 

As Cookie passed, Cheryl tried to step out of the way but the bar was so crowded and Cookie was able to brush her hand across her abdomen, dangerously close to the underside of her breasts. To anyone else, it looked as if she was politely trying to maneuver the cramped space. 

The action infuriated Cheryl and she tried to lunge after the aggressive brunette but a very strong and very  _ large _ arm wrapped around her and held her back. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, Red.” 

Cheryl shook out of the hold and turned to face Sweet Pea. 

She jammed a perfectly manicured finger in his face and hissed, “Do not call me that!” 

Sweet Pea gently shoved her hand aside and huffed, “Put that thing away! You’re not mad at me and you know it.” 

Cheryl shoved her hands into the pockets of her red jacket and tried to calm her racing heart. 

“Sorry, Pea.” 

“It’s okay. Want me to get that chick kicked out? I saw the whole thing.” 

Cheryl shook her head and sighed, “No. She’s not worth it but if she comes back, do not stop me from gauging her eyes out.” 

Sweet Pea laughed. “You got it. Come on, next round is on me.” 

\-----------------------

As the night dragged on, Cheryl grew incredibly anxious. She was constantly scanning the room for Cookie. If the unwanted suitor tried anything again, Cheryl was worried she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from attacking, something she had spent years working on. 

She was passionate and impulsive, things Toni absolutely adored about her, but the rest of the Serpents saw it as a weakness. If she attacked, the years of work she put into building their trust in her would crumble. 

Her leg was bouncing and she had trouble focusing on any conversations people tried to have with her. Sweet Pea constantly checked in and Jughead even stopped over but all Cheryl really needed was Toni and to get the hell out of the bar. 

\-----------------------

Almost an hour later, Cheryl finally caught sight of her girlfriend who had a thin layer of sweat covering her chest and arms and a dirty rag on her shoulder. She made her way through the crowd and slid a package of napkins across the bar to Sweet Pea as she came to stand next to Cheryl. 

“Hey, baby. I’m so sorry. There were a few fights out back and the one fridge was acting up.” 

Cheryl managed a smile, “It’s alright, babe.” 

Toni brushed her knuckles against Cheryl’s cheek and frowned, “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I’m just exhausted.” 

The Serpent Queen squinted slightly, assessing the truth of Cheryl’s statement but the redhead distracted her with a few soft kisses. 

Toni moved to stand between Cheryl and the bar, resting against it and allowing Cheryl to lean against her. She wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s shoulders crossed her wrists over Cheryl’s chest. The redhead reached up to tangle their fingers together and settled into Toni’s embrace.

“We’ll get out of here soon, Cher. I just need to make sure the late night crew are all here. Give me twenty minutes tops.” 

Cheryl craned her head back to look up at Toni and pouted, “Can you spend those twenty minutes right here?” 

Toni smiled, “Of course. I’m not going anywhere.” 

With a small flex of her biceps and a lingering kiss to Cheryl’s forehead, Toni was daring anyone to try and mess with Cheryl, even if she had no idea about what previously happened to her girlfriend. 

Cheryl, on the other hand, was finally able to relax as she leaned into Toni’s warm body. 

While Toni caught her up on any instances that had occurred over the course of the night, Cheryl was watching the crowd in front of her. Her eyes traveled over the sea of black leather and greasy hair, dirty tables and the raucous back room where billiards tournaments were underway. 

She had almost scanned the entire room when she made eye contact with Cookie. The brunette was standing deep in the crowd but she was watching Cheryl intently. 

Immediately, Cheryl gasped softly and looked away. Toni noticed and leaned down to ask softly, “You alright, baby?” 

Cheryl nodded and looked to see Cookie still staring at her. 

Toni followed her gaze. “Cher? Is that the bitch from earlier?” 

Cookie noticed Toni looking too and raised her glass with a wink. 

Cheryl shook her head, “Don’t worry, TT. I’m sure whoever she is, she is in a drunken haze.” 

Toni scoffed, “And she can learn to mind her own damn business.” She gently released Cheryl to shuffle around and stand between Cheryl and the rest of the bar, effectively blocking Cookie’s prying eyes. 

“Did she give you any other problems tonight?” 

Cheryl desperately wanted to say no. She didn’t want anything started because of her and she could handle her damn self but she also couldn’t lie to Toni… ever. 

“She may have made a few more advances…” 

Toni smirked, “And you stomped on her with your heeled boot, I bet.” 

Cheryl tried to laugh but it came out pitifully. Cookie’s words hit a sore spot for Cheryl and she could still feel the Serpent’s cold hand on her stomach… 

“Well, she said some things about my past… and she touched me, here.” 

Toni’s eyes followed Cheryl’s hand and she growled. She tried to turn back to find Cookie and undoubtedly cause some physical harm but Cheryl grabbed her hands and pleaded, “TT, please. She really isn’t worth it!” 

With the softest gaze normally saved for their private moments at home and definitely only for Cheryl, Toni cradled her face and breathed, “But  _ you _ are worth it. No one disrespects you and gets away it, Cher. Not when I’m around.” 

Cheryl really wanted to drag Toni out of the Wyrm and head home, before anything escalated, but Toni was in full Serpent Queen mode so there was little stopping her at this point. 

If it didn’t happen tonight, Cookie would be handled later. 

It was as if Toni could read Cheryl’s internal recognition and consent. She kissed Cheryl, deeply and soundly, before looking behind the bar and calling for Sweet Pea. 

“Keep watching the bar but stay here with Cheryl, alright? I’ve got to take care of something. It won’t take long.” 

Her voice was deep and commanding. Sweet Pea nodded as he grabbed her jacket and tossed it to her. 

Toni caught it effortlessly and slipped it on as she looked to Cheryl once more. 

“As soon as I’m done, I’m taking you home, okay? And you’re going to get your snuggles and whole hell of lot more. I promise.” 

Cheryl sighed, “Be careful, Toni.” 

Toni winked, “I always am.” 

The Serpent Queen turned around, scanning the bar and called out, “Hogeye, Jones! Let’s go. Someone messed with my girl.” 

All who heard knew to stay out of the way. 

Someone messed Cheryl Blossom and they were not walking away unharmed. They never did, not while Toni Topaz is Queen. 


End file.
